The Fall
by musicmixer08
Summary: John and Sherlock's thoughts when Sherlock was about to jump off the hospital in Reichenbach Falls. WARNING/SPOILER ALERT: IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS PART DON'T READ! I don't want anyone to get to emotional! Please read! Rated T just because of the suicide thing that never happened.


**This is Sherlock's POV before he fell. Got the script from here: . Please give this story a chance. Don't read if you get upset easily about Reichenbach Falls haha. Just a warning. I do not own Sherlock.**

* * *

Sherlocks POV:

Everything was planned out perfectly. As long as it goes according to the plan, everything should be okay. Sorta. John wouldn't know I was really alive and it would be all just a trick. Or Mrs. Hudson or Lestrade. No one would know. A magic trick is all it was. I wish it didn't have to happen this way. Mycroft was going to keep me undercover for the time being, while everyone thought I was dead. All the anxiety was getting to me, I wish it was all over right now. A cab was pulling up and stopping. It was John. He was getting out of the cab and started walking. So, this was the time to start all of this nightmare. I dialed his number on my cellphone.

_"I have to hint to him that this isn't real."_ I reminded myself.

"Hello?" he questioned when he answered his phone.

"John." I said, not sure what to say. By now I was standing on the ledge of the building, ready to jump whenever.

"Hey, Sherlock, are you okay?" he asked me with a tint of worry in his voice. He started walking away from where he was. He couldn't do that or else it would ruin the plan. As much as I wanted him to know I was alive, I couldn't; it would risk his life. I couldn't tell him what was about to happen, or else he would be killed along with the rest.

"Turn around and walk back the way you came now." I told him, emotionless.

"No, I'm coming." he told me with panic in his voice. He still thought he could save me from Moriarty. But Moriarty was dead and at any moment John and the others could be dead.

"Just stay where you are." I told him frantically. I wanted to just break down and be done with this whole situation. I didn't want to put him through all this stress and worry.

"Where?" he said, not knowing where to stop walking.

"Stop there."

"Sherlock?" I had to tell him where I was, as much as I didn't want too. I just to save him the pain of seeing me fall to my death.

"Okay, look up. I'm on the rooftop." regret in my voice. He turned around and his face lit up with such horror, I could see it from where I was. Just what I didn't want him to do.

"Oh my gosh."

"I..I..I can't come down, so we'll just have to do it like this." I stuttered. I was on the verge of crying. I could hear the pain in his voice. He knew what was going to happen within a few minutes.

"What's going on?" he asked me.

"An apology, it's all true." I lied. _"It's all part of the plan. Don't break."_ I thought to myself

"What?" he said confused.

"Everything they said about me. I invented Moriarty." I looked behind me. Moriarty's body was still on the ground in a pool of his own blood with that maniacal smile on his face. If he was alive he would be mocking me, laughing at my pain. I finally broke, I didn't want John to hear me like this.

"I'm a fake."

"Sherlock." All the caring in his voice was too much. I finally let myself start crying.

"The newspapers were right all along. I want you to tell Lestrade; I want you to tell Mrs Hudson, and Molly ... in fact, tell anyone who will listen to you that I created Moriarty for my own purposes."

"Okay, shut up, Sherlock, shut up. The first time we met ... the _first time we met_, you knew all about my sister, right?" he said, starting to get irritated with what I was saying.

"Nobody could be that clever." I told him. Another lie. I was that clever. Moriarty was that clever. But I have the upper hand now. Moriarty didn't know the plan that I had and he's dead.

"You could." Now he was starting to let his emotions get to him. If he started crying, I would start crying again too. But I had to stay strong.

"I researched you. Before we met I discovered everything that I could to impress you. It's a trick. Just a magic trick." _Please catch the hint John, please. I said "it's" not "was". Please._ He started shaking his head. He didn't catch the hint. The pain of him not getting it was unbearable.

"No. Alright, just stop now." he told me while walking toward the building I was standing on.

"No, stay exactly where you are. Don't move." Thankfully he went back to where he was before.

"Alright." He reached his hand out towards me so I did the same, thinking we would be able to touch each other, just one last time for a long time. My breathing was becoming ragged from the emotion welling up inside me. The weather was going into accordance with the feelings from each of us; overcast and just about to rain.

"Keep your eyes fixed on me. Please, will you do this for me?" I told him, voice cracking once more.

"Do what?" he asked.

"This call. It's my note. Isn't that what people do, leave a note?" I answered.

"Leave a note when?" He was trying to deny the fact that I was going to kill myself. I had to end this, once and for all.

"Goodbye, John." where my (sorta) last words to him. He muttered something I couldn't hear. We both sat there for a second. I threw my phone behind me for John to hopefully find.

"No, SHERLOCK!" he screamed from down below on the street. I had to do it. So, this is it. This is how everyone thought I was going to die; jumping off a building. I can't keep stalling. I let myself lean forward and let gravity do the rest of the work and let the plan unfold itself.

* * *

**Please review! John's POV coming soon!**


End file.
